The Reign of Terror 4: Nightmare Asylum
by Hitman47
Summary: Someone at the Stonebridge Heights Asylum is killing former Black Mesa scientists. Has Gordon Freeman returned or has a new terror emerged?


THE REIGN OF TERROR 4: NIGHTMARE ASYLUM

The fog surrounded the Stonebridge Heights Asylum. The thunder could be heard inside and some of the patients were startled. A guard walked down the halls and made sure everyone was inside their cell. Most of the patients were former scientists at the Black Mesa Research Facility. In one cell, Stuart Baker was lying asleep in his bed. His hair on the side was messed up. There was also a scar on top of Stuart's head. In the next cell sat Martin Anderson. He was also an old man who was thinning on top. He was awake and was looking out the window, watching the rain. George Mitchell was in the cell next to him. He was asleep and had his thumb in his mouth while holding a stuffed bunny. He had gray hair and was also an old man. There was a huge scar on the side of his cheek. The guard passed the room of Sam Brody. He was sitting on his bed facing the corner. In the next room there was Gary Burbank. He had artificial limbs for his lower legs. Walter Bennett was in the last room and was sitting on the floor, hugging his black folder. He had his hand in his sleeves and was shivering while nervously looking around. Like some of the other scientists, he was bald on top but had hair on the sides that was messy. The guard walked by. He stopped to clean his glasses. Walter saw the shadow and was scared.

"Hey, get in bed." the guard said as soon as he looked in the room.

"I can't sleep." Walter said.

"I'll give you a sleep aid."

Walter stood up as the guard entered. He put a sleep aid in his mouth and gave Walter a cup of water. He swallowed the pill.

"Lay down and go to sleep," the guard said.

Walter laid down in the bed. The guard walked out of the room. Walter laid there and had flashbacks of Gordon Freeman hurting him. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. The next morning the scientists were all eating breakfast. George was trying to feed his stuff bunny food.

"Duh, come on mister bunny wabbit eat some bwekfist. It good fer you." George said.

After breakfast the doors were closed again. Laura Fuller walked down the hallway and opened the door where Walter Bennett was. She was a beautiful woman, who had long black hair and did her best to keep in shape. He was sitting on the floor and he backed up against the wall as the light from the outside shined on him. He shivered as he backed into a corner while looking at her. He had his hands in his sleeves and was hugging his folder tightly.

"It's okay." Laura said. "I won't hurt you. Do you remember me? I'm Laura Fuller. I used to work with you at Black Mesa."

"Please leave me alone." Walter said. "I don't want to die."

"I won't hurt you. I'm here to make you feel better. Why don't we go into another room?"

She stuck her hand out and Walter held it. They walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. They passed a few guards along the way who were staring at him. They entered a room. Walter was leaning against a wall. Laura sat down at the table.

"Why don't you sit down?" Laura said.  
He sat across from her.

"Don't you remember me?" Laura said.

"Yes, yes, I remember you." Walter said.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. How are things going?"

"I'm scared all the time. I get this feeling that Gordon Freeman will come back. I have nightmares where he is hurting me almost every night. Those eyes, those green eyes."

"Walter, I'm here to help you. I'll help you through this."

"How come you are not at Black Mesa?"

"I left so I could be here with you and with the others. I can't believe your friends made it out alive. I thought they were killed."

"My wife, she left me."

"Why?"

"I can't stop thinking about what happened to me. I keep having nightmares. I'm afraid of everything. She couldn't handle it anymore. She left me all alone."

"Walter, I am so sorry to hear that. I am going to help you, I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do but I'm going to help you. You're going to live normally again."

"Gordon isn't dead."

"Why do you say that? You saw him. You and I saw him in that explosion."

"I was almost cured but Gordon came back. He killed my doctor. He made me hurt my friends. He wanted to kill you."

"I see you still carry your folder with you."

"Yes. Do you want to see my poems and drawings?"

"I'd love to."

Walter opened his folder and took out the poems and drawings. He arranged them on the table. Laura saw the drawing of his daughter and looked at it.

"He can't kill my memories." Walter said.

"These drawings are so beautiful. You drew these from memory?"

"I'll never forget my beautiful daughter's face."

"Walter, when you begin to have these nightmares, I want you to take a deep breathe and I want you to think of a happy memory. I know you have happy memories. Will you do that for me?"

"I'll try."

Later that day, Laura walked towards the front offices. Jake Douglas was there, sitting on a couch. He had short brown hair and was a young man.

"You must be Dr. Jake Douglas," Laura said, "I'm Laura Fuller."

"I know," Jake said. ""I've heard so many good things about you."

"You're a life saver. I don't think I would be able to handle all these patients on my own."

"I've heard the unfortunate accidents they have been through. I don't know how they ever survived. How many patients did you say there were?"

"Six. I know that may seem like a few, but these are a special case. Would you like to discuss this over lunch?"

"Oh sure, I'm starving."

They walked down a hallway towards the cafeteria. They looked through a window and saw Walter sitting at a table by himself, hugging his folder. Laura continued towards the cafeteria and Jake stopped and looked at Walter. Laura came back over.

"That's Walter Bennett." Laura said. "I feel so sorry for him."

They continued down the hall. Walter looked up at Jake who smiled at him. Walter stared at him for a while and then looked down. Jake looked over at George who was playing with his stuffed bunny.

"Are you coming?" Laura asked.

"Yeah."

They entered the cafeteria.

Walter was drawing what he saw on the outside. Suddenly, a dark haired woman sat across from him. He was startled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

"My name is Heather, what's your name?"

"Walter."

"Hi Walter. What are you drawing?"

"The outside view."

She looked outside and then at the drawing.

"That's good. They're exactly alike."

"Thank you."

"What are you in here for?"

"I keep having nightmares about what happened to me. This man hurt me a lot. I can't stop thinking about it. Everyone wants to kill me."

"It's vicious world. I don't want to kill you. I like you."

"You do? Why are you in here?"

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you."

"No I won't."

Heather looked at the ceiling and down at the floor.

"I hear voices in my head. They tell me to do things I don't want to do. The only way I can stop the voices is to do what they tell me. It's always something I don't want to do. But I have no choice."

"That isn't funny. It's a problem that can be cured. As for me, I might be here for the rest of my life."

"That man who hurt you should be here."

Walter opened his folder

"Heather, would you like to read some of my poems and see some of my drawings?"

"Sure."

Walter spread the poems and drawings on the table. Heather read some of the poems.

"I like these. I wish I could write something like that."

"Thank you."

"I only know how to write about violence."

Heather looked at some of the drawings. She saw a picture of a house, the sun and clouds, and then Walter's daughter. She set the other pictures down.

"She's beautiful."

"It's my daughter. She was killed in a car accident 7 years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her.

Heather looked down and then at Walter.

"You can keep some poems and drawings if you would like to," Walter said

"I can?"

"Yes, take whatever you like."

Laura and Jake were seated across from each other at a table. They were looking at the patient's files. Jake saw the picture of George.

"What happened to him?" Jake asked.

"George Mitchell, poor guy, he is suffering from major brain injuries. He now has a speech impediment."

"How did he get that scar on his cheek?"

"He was shot in the face by Gordon Freeman when he was at Black Mesa. In fact everyone on this list was harmed by Gordon Freeman. George also survived an explosion by hiding behind a counter. He also has a fascination with bunnies."

Laura looked at the next file.

"Sam Brody. This man was caught wearing a diaper on the street."

"A diaper?"

"Yes, he blamed it on a man dressed in a rabbit suit."

"Hmm. A lot of these guys have a thing for rabbits."

Laura took out the next file and showed it to Jake.

"Stuart Baker." Jake said. "He thinks the world is coming to an end?"

"This guy is really crazy. All he ever talks about is killing Gordon Freeman. He says Gordon made him beat himself up. He has this look in his eyes, it's just scary. Gordon shot him in the arm. I guess he must have thought he killed him."

"Why don't I handle him?"

"He has to wear a straight jacket when he leaves his room."

Laura took out the next page.

"Martin Anderson. He pushed his 83 year old mother down a hill in a wheelchair."

"Shouldn't he be in prison?"

"Well he blamed the incident on a blow up doll. The judge declared him insane. Besides there are people here who have done worse."

Laura took out Gary Burbank's file.

"This man had his toes smashed with a hammer by Gordon," Laura said. "He has trouble walking."

"Ouch. Does he need artificial limbs?"

"Yes, on his lower legs. He somehow survived being shot in the back"

"My goodness, it's painful to even think about it."

"He says Gordon Freeman is everywhere," Laura said. "He's sees Gordon's face on everyone. Sometimes we have to spend a few hours with him to calm him down."

Laura took out the last file. Jake recognized the picture right away.

"This is the poor guy we saw earlier," Laura said.

"Walter Bennett."

"This poor guy lost his daughter in a car accident about 7 years ago and recently, his wife left him. He hugs a folder every minute of the day. When he first got here, the guard tried to take it away but he screamed so loud. He's a very nice man, non-violent, so I let him keep it. He's very paranoid and he is scared easily."

"Maybe what's inside that folder is a reminder of good memories from the past."

"Exactly. In fact he wants people to see his poems and drawings. He's a very good writer and a very good artist."

"But he has never let go of that folder?"

"Not since the tragedies he's been through. He even sleeps with it. I hate to put it this way, but it reminds me of a child with a teddy bear."

"I can handle him."

"I'm sorry. I already had a meeting with him today and he wants me to be his doctor. He might be afraid of a new doctor so I better stick with him. We used to be partners at Black Mesa. He just wouldn't like it if he had another doctor."

"Alright, but what exactly happened at Black Mesa?"

"It all took place back in 2001. Gordon Freeman was fired and he went on a murderous rampage. The guards stopped him but he came back twice. He finally died in a helicopter explosion. He was a real sick son of a bitch. He shot Walter's best friend who was in a wheelchair. Walter tried to come back and go face to face where he was attacked but Freeman was there. And not to mention what he did to me."

"He attacked you?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it."

Later that night, the scientists were asleep. Once again there was a storm. Walter was the only one who was awake. He sat against the wall shivering and having flashbacks of what Gordon did to him. He took deep breath and thought of a happy memory. . .

It was a sunny day out. There was not a cloud in the sky. Walter was a younger man and he was seated next to his wife. They were both smiling. His daughter Dorina was a little girl. She runs up to Walter and sits on his lap.

"Daddy," Dorina said, "Will you push me on the swing? Pretty please?"

"Oh of course I will," Walter said.

Walter and Dorina got up. His wife smiled. He pushed her on the swing and she smiled and laughed.

"Higher daddy," she said.

"Not too high, I don't want you to get hurt."

Walter opened his eyes. He stopped shivering. He looked down at his hands as they began to shiver. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. . .

Dorina was moving across the monkey bars. She stopped in the middle and couldn't move anymore.

"Daddy, I want to get down," Dorina said.

Walter rushed over there and held her. She let go of the bars.

"Daddy you saved me," Dorina said.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're not hurt. Do you want to go for some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go find your mother."

Walter set her down and they held hands as they walked. He found his wife who was waving at them. Suddenly a large knife comes through his wife's chest. It was Gordon Freeman. Walter looked on in shock. They turned around and ran but Gordon was there. He stabbed Walter in the stomach and grabbed Dorina. He picked her up by the neck and cut her throat. Walter screamed. Gordon grabbed Walter and stabbed him over and over again.

Walter opened his eyes and quickly looked around him. Tears were running down his eyes. He looked at the door window and saw a silhouette of someone. Lightning flashed and the face of Gordon Freeman was staring at him. The light was gone. Walter shivered like he never shivered before but he still held on to the folder. The door handle was rattling. Gordon tried to get in but it was locked. He began banging on the door. Walter tried to scream but he couldn't, he just couldn't. Walter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and he was gone.

The next day, Walter was sitting on a bench outside in the courtyard. He had a blank stare on his face. Sam Brody stood in front of him.

"Hello Walter," he said.

"Sam, hello."

"Enjoying the beautiful day?"

"Yes."

"You believe me right?"

"About what?"

"About what happened to me. You know who was responsible."

"Yes Sam, I believe you."

"Why doesn't anyone else believe me?"

"I don't know."

Sam walked away and Walter continued to stare. George came behind him and put a stuffed bunny near his face. He was startled.

"Duh, I'm sorry I scared you," he said.

"It's okay."

"Duh, you wanna hold my bunny wabbit?"

"No, that's okay."

George made hopping motions with his stuffed bunny.

"George." Walter said. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Duh, I dunno much. I don't remember berry mush."

"Oh."

George walked away and then began hopping like a rabbit. Walter stared until Heather startled him. She sat real close to him.

"Sorry that I scared you again," Heather said.

"That's okay."

"Do you want to walk around? We're supposed to exercise. I hate exercising but sitting around is so boring."

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on. I'll walk with you."

She stood up and extended her hand. Walter grabbed her hand and stood up. They walked around on a path that circled the courtyard.

"Why do you have that look in you eyes? Is something bothering you?" Heather asked.

"I had a terrible dream last night. I dreamt I was playing with my daughter. Gordon Freeman came out of nowhere and killed everyone. I saw his face at my door. He tried to get in. I was so scared."

Heather hugged him and they continued to walk.

"I'm sorry. Tell your doctor about it. She'll help you."

Heather took out a sheet of paper and unfolded it.

"I drew this for you," Heather said.

Walter took the paper and looked at it. It was a drawing of Walter flying through the clouds. It looked exactly like him.

"My, this is magnificent," Walter said, "It looks just like me."

Walter reached into his folder and handed her a drawing of herself. Heather was in a garden picking flowers.

"Wow, Walter, you draw so nicely. I wish I drew like this."

"Please keep it. I want you to have it."

"Thank you Walter."

A guard walked by them pushing Stuart in a wheelchair, who was in a straightjacket.

"Well, look at Walter, still hugging that folder like a sissy. Are you having fun with your girlfriend."

"Hey quiet!" The guard yelled.

Walter stopped and sat down at a nearby bench. The guard pushed Stuart back inside.

"I can't believe he said that," Walter said, "We were friends, good friends. Until Gordon Freeman hurt him."

"I'm sorry."

She put her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"Why are people like that allowed to exist?" Heather said, "Why are there sadistic people in this world?"

"My poems and drawings are the only things that get me through this. Heather, you have been a really great friend to me. You're one of the few people I've met that actually care about me."

"Of course I care."

George was a couple of feet in front of them. He saw a rabbit hopping around.

"Oh goodie! A bunny wabbit!" George yelled.

Heather smiled.

George hopped as the bunny hopped.

"Duh, I'm hopping like duh bunny wabbit!"

George grabbed it and started to pet it.

"Duh, I wuv you mister bunny wabbit! You're gonna be my bestest friend in duh whole wide world."

The rabbit got away from him and ran into a hole before George could get it. He began to cry.

"The bunny wabbit is gone. Why did he leave me?" George cried.

"Oh that's so sad," Heather said.

"All right everyone inside," a guard yelled.

"Well I'll see you later Heather."

"Hey, thanks for the drawing."

George still sat there crying. A guard came up to him.

"Let's go," the guard said.

"But duh bunny wabbit is gone," George said.

"He'll be back tomorrow."

"I wanna play wit duh bunny wabbit."

"Get up now!" The guard demanded.

"Duh, you're not berry nice."

Heather kissed Walter on the check and walked away while waving to him. He smiled and waved back. Walter headed back to his cell while a guard walked behind him. He passed Gary on the way.

"Hello Walter," Gary said.

"Hello Gary," Walter said.

Walter went into his cell and the guard locked the door. The next day Jake was sitting in a room with Gary. He looked up at the video camera and then back at Gary.

"Okay Gary, tell me why you're here," Jake said.

"There was a man at Black Mesa where I used to work. He killed my friends."

"He tortured you?"

"He smashed my toes with a hammer. Every time I would scream, he would kill one of my friends. I couldn't help but to scream. When I didn't scream, he killed them anyway. He shot me in the back. He's a sick person."

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"He hung one of my friends and decapitated another. Everyone I see is Gordon Freeman. I'm afraid to go outside. I keep thinking he's in my house. I keep thinking he's everywhere."

"You don't have to worry anymore. He's dead. He's not inside here. I'm going to do whatever I can to help you through this. You'll live a normal life again."

"I can't live a normal life. These nightmares are haunting me forever."

"Don't say that. You will get through this."

Laura was in a room with Martin.

"He really made me do it," Martin said, "I swear. You have to believe me."

"I believe you Martin," Laura said, "Nothing has been proven though. No one saw Gordon around."

"But my mother and my father were there. I'm not insane, I don't belong here."

Laura put her hand over Martin's.

"You are not insane. We are going to prove that Gordon was responsible for this. Even though your father blamed you."

"I have to speak to my father. He doesn't understand that Gordon made me do it. He thinks I'm responsible."

Jake was in a room with Sam.

"Who was it that made you were the diaper?" Jake asked.

"Gordon Freeman."

"Where did he go after he made you go onto the street?"

"I don't know. But he set me up. Everyone laughed at me."

"I know you didn't do that on purpose."

"I don't like it here."

"I know, but we have to keep you here until you are cured or they find out that it was Gordon Freeman."

"No one believes me, except for Walter and everyone else here."

George sat in a room across from Laura. He was making hopping motions with his stuffed bunny.

"Duh, do you wanna play wit my bunny wabbit?" George asked.

"No, that's okay. You say you don't remember a whole a lot from Black Mesa."

"Duh, Gordon Freeman. He was mean to me."

"What did he do?"

"Duh, he beat me up. He shot me right here but I got away. Can I play wit duh bunny wabbit now?"

"Sure."

Stuart was secured in a straightjacket and was seated in a chair across from Jake.

"I want to kill him so bad," Stuart said.

"What did he do to you?"

"He killed my friends and tortured me. He forced me to beat myself up. I want to kill him. There was one man who was my best friend; he made others piss all over him. Then there was one man who was getting married. Gordon killed him. I want him dead damn it!

"Gordon Freeman is dead. You-"

"He's alive! I know it."

"Calm down. We are here to help you. You can't go around saying you're going to kill him and expect to get out of here. This is why you have to wear a straightjacket when you leave the cell."

Stuart stood up and tried to get out of the straightjacket.

"Let me out. I'll kill him! I kill him!"

The guards ran in and restrained Stuart. He continued to struggle. Jake took out a syringe and injected some medicine into Stuart. He began to feel sleepy and the guards took him away.

Walter hugged his folder tight. Laura looked at him, concerned.

"Walter, what's wrong?"

"I thought of happy memories. Gordon came. He killed my daughter and my wife. He was outside, trying to get in. It was real. I saw his face."

"You were just hallucinating."

"No. He really was there."

"He couldn't be. You were just having a nightmare. Those pills you've been taking are supposed to help you overcome these nightmares."

Walter sat there staring at the table.

"You've been around Heather a lot," she continued, "I think she really likes you."

"She is a good friend."

"It looks like I might not be the only one here to help you. You need a friend. She can help you through this."

"We've exchanged drawings."

"That's good."

"I want to be around her more."

"You do know about her condition right? If she can behave, you can spend more time with her."

"If I ever do leave, I want her to come with me."

"It can happen. You can see her today outside, after lunch. In the meantime, keep thinking of happy memories. Gordon will come in if you think of him. You have to think only of happy memories, okay?

Laura walked down the hallway and saw Jake sitting in a chair. She sat next to him.

"These guys have a long way to go," Jake said.

"We just have to keep working at it. I know there is a way they can be cured."

"It will be awhile."

Jake checked his watch.

"So, how about we go get some lunch?" Jake said.

Laura smiled.

Later that night, Walter was lying in bed awake. He looked outside and there was no storm. There was a half moon in the sky. He began to shiver a little and then he closed his eyes…

Walter was a little older than his previous dream and he was sitting at the dining room table, wearing a dress shirt and tie. It was morning and he was eating breakfast. Then, a beautiful woman comes into the room. It was Walter's daughter, Dorina. She sat down next to him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Ah, it's good to see you," he said.

"I did some thinking and I figured out what I want to do after college. I want to be a research scientist."

"Oh that's nice, but you know what us scientists go through. It would be too stressful for you. You know you are a very talented artist."

"I can be both. In fact I want to be both."

"Okay, if this is what you want to do. You still have time to decide and anything could change in the next year."

"It can. Oh, I have to get going."

She hugged him.

"Bye," she said.

"Good bye."

Walter opened his eyes. He felt more comfortable but still wasn't able to fall asleep. He opened his folder and looked at the picture of his daughter. Then, he saw a shadow of someone in his room. He hid under his covers as the silhouette of someone walked towards him. The covers came off of Walter and he was scared. The little light in the room shined on the face of Gordon Freeman. Walter tried to back up more but the wall was there. Gordon smiled and grabbed his throat. He was thrown to the ground and Gordon laughed.

"It's been a while Walter," Gordon said, "Your suffering will be worse that you can imagine."

Walter got up and screamed as he tried to open the door. He banged on it and tried to break the window. Gordon grabbed his hair and pulled him away. Then, two guards opened the door and turned on the light. They each had batons and saw Walter curled up in a corner. He was crying. No one else was inside.

"What's wrong?" A guard asked.

"He was here," Walter said.

"Who was here?" The other guard asked

"Gordon Freeman."

"There's no one here," the guard said.

The next day, Walter was sitting at a table. He was staring at the wall and his eyes proved he did not get any sleep. Stuart walked by him.

"Thanks for waking us up last night you son of a bitch," Stuart said.

Walter didn't turn to him, he just kept staring. Then Sam and Gary stood in front of him. He looked at them and then looked away.

"You saw him, Gary said, "He's not dead."

"We believe you," Sam said.

"He grabbed me," Walter said, "I could feel it. I can't even sleep anymore."

"Don't listen to Stuart," Sam said, "Don't let him get you down."

"We'll leave you alone for now," Gary said, "If you need someone to talk to we'll be there."

They left and Walter continued to stare at the wall. Heather sat down next to him.

"Hi," Heather said.

Walter looked at her and then looked away.

"I heard about what happened. It's okay to feel the way you do and I understand if you don't want to say anything. Did you tell Laura about what happened?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to help you. You're not going to suffer anymore."

Laura and Walter were sitting in the room together.

"It was just a hallucination," Laura said, "There was no one in your room."

"It was real."

"Then were did he go?"

Walter stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know."

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes."

"From now on I want you to take a sleep aid."

"Sleep aid?"

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. The lack of sleep is what caused your hallucination. I can see it in your eyes. There are dark circles underneath. If you get sleep, you won't have these hallucinations."

"Okay, if you say so."

Later that night, Walter slept easily just like everyone else. Then someone got a key and entered Sam Brody's room. It was someone wearing a green monster mask. The masked assailant went over to his bed and placed a cloth on his face. Sam opened his eyes and then closed them. He was dragged out of the room.

Sam woke up and found himself lying down in a parking garage wearing nothing but a diaper. He nervously looked around. Then, the person wearing the monster mask stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sam said.

The masked person grabbed Sam's throat and threw him into a wall.

"Please don't kill me," Sam said.

The masked person took out a lead pipe and began to hit Sam everywhere but the head. He went down in pain. The masked person began to choke him with the bar. The masked person let him go and Sam ran as fast as he could through the dark parking lot. All of the lights came back on and Sam saw the masked person after him. He tried to run but he was in too much pain. The masked person drove a van near him and got out, and grabbed Sam. He beat him with the lead pipe and Sam started to bleed. The masked person took out a nail gun and shot Sam in the leg.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't kill me," Sam said.

The masked person placed him on the wall and shot the nails into his head and throat. The masked person got in the van and drove away.

The next day Laura found Jake. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Did you hear what happened to Sam?" She said.

"I heard. He was coming along very well."

"How did someone get into his room and get him out of here?"

"Who knows, they are questioning the guards who worked last night."

"They found him in a parking garage, wearing a diaper."

"What if they are right? What if he is still alive."

"No," Laura said shaking her head. "He can't be alive. I saw the explosion myself."

Walter was sitting in the corner of his room. Laura came in.

"Hi Walter, do you want to come outside?"

Walter shook his head.

"Why not? Heather is waiting for you."

"I heard what happened to Sam."

"Nothing will happen to you if you come out."

Walter stood up and walked out of the room with her. They walked towards a room. He could see through the glass that Heather was sitting alone.

"Go, she's waiting for you," Laura said.

He walked into the room and sat across from Heather.

"Hi Walter," she said. "How are you today?"

"Not too well. Sam he's-"

"I'm sorry."

"He was a nice man. He was one of the people who helped me through my daughter's death. Now he's gone."

"I lost a friend a year ago. She was on drugs. I tried to stop her but she kept doing drugs. I know what you feel like."

"I'm afraid of death. I don't want to die."

Stuart walked by Walter in his straightjacket.

"You know what, I bet it was you who killed Sam," Stuart said. "You're the murderer."

Stuart pushed Walter out of his chair. He stood up but Stuart rammed him into the wall. He pressed against him. All Walter did was hug his folder.

"I got the killer, it's Walter," Stuart yelled.

Heather walked over to Stuart and punched him in the head. Stuart fell down and began to cry.

"You sick psycho," Stuart cried. "Why did you hurt me?"

She helped Walter up.

"Don't let him hurt you," she said.

"I, I don't believe in violence. I can't hurt anyone."

The guards came in and took Stuart away as he cried. She hugged Walter.

Later that night, Stuart was in his room and out of his straightjacket. He laid awake in bed and stared at the ceiling. He looked outside and saw a shadow of someone on the wall. It stopped before Stuart's door. Then, the door unlocked and swung open. He got up and walked outside. There was no one there.

"I'm free," Stuart said.

He ran down the hallway all the way to a door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He turned around and saw a silhouette of someone. The person walked closer and it was someone in a mask.

"Who are you?" Stuart asked.

The masked assailant grabbed Stuart's throat and pressed him against the door. He threw Stuart down and he ran to the other end of the hall. There was another locked door. He turned around and saw the masked assailant coming towards him. He saw an open room, ran inside, and locked the door. Stuart had nowhere to hide. Then, the door unlocked and the masked assailant walked in carrying a straightjacket.

"It's you isn't it?" Stuart said. "I've waited for this."

He picked up a chair and threw it at the assailant who shielded himself. Stuart ran at him but the assailant grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall. The assailant slammed Stuart's head against the wall. Stuart was dazed and the assailant put the straightjacket on him. He tried to get out of the straightjacket as the assailant watched.

"Let me go!" Stuart yelled.

He fell to the ground and rolled around. The assailant began to stomp on him and then picked him up by the hair. The assailant slammed Stuart's head on the table until he went unconscious. When Stuart woke up, he found himself in the back of the Stonebridge Heights Asylum. The masked assailant was standing behind him and Stuart threw a punch but the assailant blocked it and shoved him down. Stuart ran as fast as he could but suddenly tripped. There was a rope tied to his leg that connected to a van. Stuart was dazed from the fall. The assailant tied another rope around his neck and tied it to a ladder on the wall. The assailant quickly got in the van and stepped on the gas pedal. Stuart was stretched between the ropes. Then, Stuart's leg and head snapped off of his body. The van drove away, leaving a bloody mess.

The next day, Walter sat in his room shivering. There was a plate of food that was half eaten. Laura walked into his room.

"Walter? I know how you feel," Laura said.

"I'm going to be next, I just know I am," Walter said. "He's coming after me. I'm afraid to die."

"He's not coming after you. We'll find out who it is okay?"

She got up and left the room. Walter stood up and looked out the window. George came into his room.

"Duh, you wanna bunny wabbit?" George said.

Walter was startled and then calmed down. George had another small stuffed bunny rabbit.

"Duh, the bunny wabbit give me stwenth."

"Sure George," Walter said.

"Duh, you wanna play wit bunny wabbits together?"

"No, I don't feel like it."

"Okay."

George left the room. Walter closed the door and backed away. Later on during the day, Walter was sitting with Heather on the bench. George was petting a bunny and feeding it leaves.

"Why does this continue?" Walter said.

"Maybe it's someone else who's here," Heather said. "It's one of the guards, I know it."

"It's Gordon. Gordon Freeman. Evil never dies."

Gary was walking around the track. Suddenly, he saw Gordon Freeman leaning against a tree, staring at him. He turned away and saw him again on the track, following him. No matter where he turned, Gordon Freeman was there. He screamed.

"Gordon is here!" He yelled.

Gary ran all over the place. The guards caught him and took him inside as he screamed. Walter and Heather looked on.

"He saw him," Walter said. "He's here."

Laura and Jake were standing by the door, looking outside. They watch as the guards took Gary inside another door. Laura cleaned her glasses and hung them on her shirt.

"I know what he saw," Laura said.

"Gordon?" Jake said.

"Yes."

"They checked the surveillance cameras. They were cut off before Stuart was killed."

"Who else would be after them? Gordon Freeman was the only one who loathed them. There was no one else."

"How long were you at Black Mesa?"

"Ten years. I was employed before Gordon was. I never heard of any unpleasant incidents before him."

"Perhaps it's one of those stories that the rest of the scientists didn't care to discuss."

"We should go talk to Gary, calm him down."

They walked down the hall and headed for Gary's room. There was a guard in front of the room. Gary's screams could be heard on the outside.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" The guard asked.

"I know what to do," Laura said.

"Okay, I'll be out here, just in case."

The guard unlocked the door. The screams got louder.

"He's everywhere!" Gary yelled.

They entered the room. Gary was wearing a straightjacket.

"Gary, clam down," Laura said.

Gary stopped screaming as he saw them enter. Then, he saw Gordon's face of both of them. He began to scream.

"Gary, please," Laura said, "Calm down."

"Get away from me! Why do you want to hurt me!"

"Were here to help you," Jake said.

Laura got on her knees near Gary.

"Gary, calm down. It's me Laura. Gordon Freeman is not here. Please, calm down."

She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at it nervously and the looked back at her. He began to calm down.

"He's everywhere," Gary said. "He's staring at me."

"He's not here, you just need rest."

"That man that killed Sam and Stuart, he's here."

"We'll find out who it is."

"I'm not safe here."

"Yes you are, yes you are."

She wiped the tears off of his face.

"Let's take the straightjacket off."

Gary nodded. She removed the straightjacket. He put his hands on his face and wiped away the tears.

"All you need is rest okay," she said. "Just behave yourself."

Gary nodded. Later that night, he was sleeping in his bed. There was someone inside of his room. It was the masked assailant who put a cloth over Gary's face. Gary woke up and found himself on the room of the asylum. The masked assailant was behind him and Gary turned around. He screamed real loud and he stared at the monster mask. It wasn't the monster mask he saw, it was the face of Gordon Freeman. He backed away until he got to the edge. The masked assailant grabbed his throat and threw him away from the edge. Then, the masked assailant lifted up the mask and showed Gary its face. Gary screamed as he crawled on his back. The masked assailant put the mask back on and kicked Gary in face and then kneed him in the back. The assailant took out a pair of brass knuckles and punched Gary repeatedly. Blood ran down his face.

"Please, I'll do anything you want," Gary said.

The masked assailant grabbed a few thin steel wires and wrapped one around Gary's neck and then two around his arms and legs. The wires were tied to a railing. The assailant threw Gary over the edge. Gary stopped and the wires cut off his head and his arms and legs. The masked assailant disappeared.

The next morning, Walter was shivering in his room. Laura walked in.

"Walter, how are you?" She asked.

"He's dead. He killed him," Walter muttered. "He'll kill us all."

"We are trying to figure out what is happening. Do you feel like coming outside? Heather is waiting for you."

"No. I'm never coming out. He'll kill me. I don't want to die. He's waiting for me. I'll be next."

"Remember what I said to you when we were at Black Mesa? I said you can't live in fear. This is what he wants you to do. You are living in fear."

He continued to shiver.

"You have almost an hour to decide if you want to see Heather," Laura said. "Why don't you take your medicine."

She took out a bottle of pills. There was a bottle of water on the table. She handed Walter the pills and he quickly took it. She handed him the bottle and he drank the water. Laura got up and left the room. Jake was outside.

"That poor man," Laura said. "I hope he doesn't spend the rest of his life here."

"He's shivering like its 30 below." Jake said.

"I gave him some pills which should calm him down."

A while later, Walter came out of his room and walked to where Heather was. She saw him enter and smiled. He sat next to her.

"You heard what happened didn't you?" Heather said.

"I didn't want to come out here because I thought he was here," Walter said. "I wanted to see you."

"That's sweet. But you didn't have to come out if you didn't want to."

"Heather, you're the best friend I've had in years and I didn't want to let anything get in my way. I don't want to lose you. I don't want him to come after you."

Walter noticed a bandage on her arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"It happened last night. You know those voices I keep hearing? They were talking to me, telling me to do things I don't want to do. I screamed and the guards held me down. That's how I cut myself."

Later that night, Martin slept soundlessly. Little did he realize, he was being pushed in a wheelchair by the masked assailant. He was tied to the chair and the assailant stood in front of him and gave him a hard slap. Martin woke up and saw the monster mask in front of him.

"No! Who are you, what do you want?" Martin yelled.

The masked assailant made a throat slashing motion. They were at the top of a hill. The assailant walked down the hill and Martin saw a rope attached to the chair. The rope went down the hill. The masked assailant walked down the hill and Martin screamed.

"Please, no, don't kill me," he said.

Before the masked assailant got in the car, he pulled on the rope. Martin began rolling down the hill. The assailant got into the van and drove quickly up the hill. Martin began rolling faster downhill as the van sped up. Then, the van collided with the wheelchair, splattering Martin, everywhere. The van drove away.

George was sleeping in his bed holding on to his stuffed bunny. Then, someone in a bunny costume was standing in front of the door. The bunny knocked and George woke up. He saw the bunny and was excited.

"It's duh bunny, duh bunny here," George said.

The bunny motioned for him to be quiet and then unlocked the door. George quickly opened it and then hugged the bunny. The bunny patted him on the back.

"Oh boy, it's duh bunny wabbit," George said. "I knew you would come here."

The bunny began to hop down the hall and motion for George to follow. George followed the bunny, hopping as he hopped. The bunny stopped in front of a door and opened it. He motioned for him to follow and George hopped by the door. Inside the room was a basket of candy and toys.

"Toys! Candy!" George shouted. "Oh boy goodies! Duh, tank you so much Mr. Bunny Wabbit!"

George began to eat the candy and play with the toys. Then, the bunny grabbed George by the hair and threw him into the wall.

"Huh?" George said, confused. "What's going on Mr. Bunny Wabbit? I taught we was fwends."

The bunny started kicking him and then picked him up. The bunny punched George in the face and then threw him on the table. It broke on impact.

"Duh, why Mr. Bunny Wabbit?" George said. "Why are you doing dis?"

The bunny took a broken table leg and hit George with it numerous times. George's head began to bleed. George cried. The bunny opened the window and picked up George. The bunny slammed George's head in the window and then closed it. The bunny took off the mask and revealed the monster mask underneath. George screamed.

"No! A monster!" George said. "You're not duh bunny wabbit. Monster! Monster! Monster!"

Then, the bunny threw George through the window. George went all the way down and landed on a car. The masked assailant looked down and left the room. Moments later, a rabbit hopped to where George was laying.

Walter slept in his room, hugging his folder. He woke up and looked around him. He saw that the door was open. Then he went over to the door and opened it. He looked down the hallway and then at the other side. He stepped outside and saw Wendell sitting in his wheelchair.

"Wendell?" Walter said. "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Wendell said. "Why didn't you help me? Why did you let that sick maniac kill me?"

"I'm sorry Wendell."

"I thought I was your best friend. All you did was sit there, crying, shivering, and hug that precious folder of yours while Gordon attacked me. Your poems were terrible and your drawings were even worse."

"No, I was scared, I'm just a defenseless old man."

"You are defenseless. I hate you Walter. I really hate you."

Wendell began to disappear.

"No, don't go, I'm sorry."

Wendell was gone and Walter got on his knees and cried. Then his daughter appeared behind him.

"Dad," she said.

He turned around and saw her.

"Dorina?" He said.

"Yes, it is I."

Walter smiled.

"You said you would always be there for me," she said.

"No, I-"

"You let me die in that car accident. Why?"

"I couldn't do anything."

"Everything you told me was a lie."

"No, Dorina, I love you."

"No, you don't. Look at you. You carry around a pathetic folder like some child. You're scared of everything. No wonder mother left you."

"I miss you, I can't cope with your loss."

"I hate you."

He cried again. Then, he heard a laugh. A familiar laugh. He looked up and saw Gordon Freeman in his hazard suit.

"You are the biggest sissy I have ever met." Gordon said. "Even your best friend hates you. What's even worse is that your own daughter hates you."

"You're not real. You're just an image." Walter said.

Gordon grabbed Walter's throat.

"Does this feel real?" Gordon said.

He lifted Walter to his feet and slammed him against the wall. Dorina appeared behind him.

"Get him Gordon," Dorina said.

"No, I love you Dorina, I always will," Walter said.

Gordon hit Walter with a hard punch and he fell down. Gordon and Dorina share a kiss. Walter screamed. When he woke up, he couldn't scream. There was duct tape on his mouth. He took the duct tape off and was breathing heavily. He looked for his folder but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" A voice said.

It sounded familiar. Walter looked at the dark corner in his room. In the little light that was there, he saw his folder being waved in the air.

"Who's there? You're not real." Walter said.

He closed his eyes but the figure in the corner stood up and grabbed Walter's throat. He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure. Then, the dark figure came into the light. Walter saw the monster mask. He tried to scream but couldn't. He began to shiver.

"Scared Walter?" He said. "Good, that's what I want from you, fear."

"Who are you?" Walter said in a quiet voice.

"You'll find out later. I really enjoyed killing your friends. I just sent George out of the window. Here's your damn folder you sissy."

He gave Walter the folder and grabbed it. He hugged it while shivering on the bed.

"Why don't we go pay a visit to Laura?"

"Please don't kill her, I beg of you," Walter said.

The man took off his mask. When Walter saw his face, he stopped shivering. He was in shock.

"It was you," Walter said. "You killed them all."

The man stepped into the dark and then back into the light. It was Jake Douglas. He had an evil set of eyes on him.

"Of course it was," Jake said. "I know about everything that went on with you at Black Mesa. Now, I don't want to kill you. I would rather watch you suffer like this. Now get up, were going to pay a visit to Laura."

Jake lifted Walter up by the shirt and took him out to the hallway. He showed Walter his gun. It had a silencer on it.

"Move it," Jake said.

Walter walked in front while Jake held on to him.

"The cameras will see you," Walter said.

"Shut up you fucking idiot," Jake said. "I shut off the cameras."

They continued down the hallway. Walter began to shiver.

"I think we should bring Heather along," Jake said.

"Please, no, she has nothing to do with this."

"You're right, but she likes you and you like her. I want her to see what kind of a coward you are."

They reach Heather's room. Jake unlocks the door. He throws Walter in.

"If you run, I kill you and her," Jake said.

Walter backed into the corner and shivered while hugging his folder. Jake kneeled by Heather who was sleeping. He went right up to her face.

"Boo!" Jake screamed.

Heather woke up instantly and was startled. She saw Jake pointing a gun at her face.

"Scream and you die," Jake said.

"Why are you doing this? I did nothing wrong to you," Heather said.

"You're Walter's friend, so now I'm going to take you for the ride. Now get up."

She got up and they left the room. Jake punched Walter in the back of the head and he fell down.

"What's your problem?" Heather said. "Leave him alone."

She helped Walter up. They continued down the hall until they came to the fire exit.

"Through there," Jake said.

"The alarm will go off," Heather said.

"Shut up you little witch. I shut the alarm off."

Jake opened the door and went outside into the night. Walter and Heather followed.

"You see the dark blue van over there?" Jake said. "Move it."

They walked towards the dark blue van. Then, Jake saw George crawling on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Jake said. "I want you two to wait by the van, if you run I'll kill little boy George."

They waited by the van. Heather hugged Walter who was still shivering. Jake walked to where George was and pointed the gun at him. Blood continued to run down George's face.

"I can't believe you fucking survived," Jake said.

"Duh, it was duh wabbit. Duh bunny wabbit gave me stwenth," George said.

Jake saw the rabbit near George. He picked it up and threw it through the air. When the rabbit landed, it quickly hopped away.

"Why did you hurt duh bunny wabbit?" George said. "He's my bestest fwend in duh whole wide world."

Jake kicked him in the ribs.

"You're coming with us you stupid fuck," Jake said.

He grabbed George by the shirt and threw him in front.

"Get up and go towards the van, now."

George got up and walked towards the van.

"Walter? Heather?" George said.

Jake was now by the van.

"Get in the back of the van now," Jake said.

The three of them went towards the back. Jake opened the door and Heather got inside. He held Walter back as George went inside.

"Look inside your folder," Jake said.

Walter opened the folder and saw the picture of his daughter. There was red eyes on her and marks all over her face. There was a bubble that read: "I'm a whore." Walter looked up at him and began to cry. Jake grabbed the folder and threw it in the van. Then, he delivered a hard punch at Walter, knocking him down.

"Stop it!" Heather yelled.

She came towards Jake but he took out a small knife and cut her arm. She went down bleeding. George looked on in sorrow. She looked at her arm. It was a deep cut. She put her hand over it.

"The next one is going to be across your throat," Jake said.

He shoved her back in the van.

"Don't hurt her you meanie," George said.

"Shut up you retard," Jake replied. "The next one that does a stupid stunt like that will fucking die."

Heather took off her top shirt and placed it over her wound. Jake began kicking Walter in the face. He tried desperately to block the kicks.

"Oh Walter, I just get a kick out of you," Jake said.

He laughed and kicked him again. Then he picked him up. Blood ran down his face and he was violently shivering. He closed one of the doors on the van.

"Get in," Jake said.

He slammed Walter into the door.

"I said get in."

He slammed him into the door again.

"Oh, it seems you're have trouble getting in."

Jake repeatedly slammed Walter's head into the door. He threw him in the van and laughed.

"Enjoy the ride you fucking lunatics," Jake said.

He closed the door and locked the door with a padlock. He drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. The van did not have windows in the back and there was a fence that divided Jake from the back area, which was empty. Heather went over to Walter who was once again hugging his folder. He was still shivering and crying. Blood began to pour on the van.

"Oh my god," Heather said. ""That sick maniac. George, take off your shirt."

He took off his top shirt and gave it to Heather. She wiped the blood off of Walter.

"Why is he doing this?" Heather said.

"He's sick," Walter said, nervously. "He'll kill us."

Heather took her bloody shirt off her cut and folded it to where there was no blood showing.

"Use this as a pillow," Heather said. "Rest your head on it."

Walter rested his head on the shirt. He saw the cut on her arm.

"You're hurt," Walter said.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "Just rest."

Jake drove the van up to Laura's house. The lights were off. He got out of the van and walked towards the back. He unlocked the door and saw Walter lying down. Heather and George were in the corner.

"Get out!" Jake said. "Take that little pussy with you."

Heather helped Walter up. George got out and gives him an angry look.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Jake said.

"A mean man," George said.

Jake slapped George and smiled. Heather looked on. George felt his face.

"Now go up to her door," Jake said.

Heather helped Water towards Laura's doorstep. George followed behind, still holding the side of his face. Jake handed Heather a key.

"Open the door," Jake said.

She unlocked the door. There was a chain that stopped the door.

"A chain," Jake said.

Jake took out a pencil-sized blowtorch and burned off the lock.

"Get in," Jake said.

The three of them walk into her house. Jake turned on the light.

"I can't wait for her to see the look on her face," Jake said.

He looked at Walter.

"Lay that pussy, on the couch," he said.

Heather gently set him on the sofa. Then he looked upstairs. Laura woke up and saw the light from downstairs. She got up and grabbed a small lamp. She quietly walked towards the hallway and looked down stairs. Heather was sitting on the couch next to Walter and George. She saw the cuts and bruises on George.

"Heather? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She said.

Jake was behind a wall and motioned for Heather to keep quiet. Laura made her way down the stairs.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" She said. "What happened to George?"

When she came down, Jake put the gun to her head. She didn't know who it was until he spoke.

"Hello Laura," Jake said.

She slowly turned to him and saw Jake. She was shocked.

"You son of a bitch," she said. "Why? Why did you kill them?"

"They're fucking lunatics," Jake said. "There is no way any of them can be helped. It so much easier to kill them."

"You're supposed to help them," she said. "You are a doctor. They were making progress."

Jake grabbed her hair and threw her on the couch. She saw Walter's bloodied face. The blood had dripped onto the couch.

"Walter, what happened to you?" Laura said.

"That psycho almost killed him," Heather said.

"Why did you hurt him? Do you have any idea what this man has been through? First it was Gordon who hurt him and now you have to come along and psychically and emotionally scar him even more."

"The man is a sissy," Jake said. "Look at him, he's curled up on your couch hugging a fucking folder. Trembling like an earthquake."

"I'm trying to help him. It was you who killed his friends. You made it worse for him."

She held Walter's hand. Jake grabbed a videocassette of the top of the TV stand and threw it at Walter. The videocassette struck him in the head.

"Stop it!" Laura yelled. "How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"I took your house key when you weren't looking and made a copy," Jake said. "It was genius."

He looked through her DVD's.

"Let's see what shitty DVD's you have," he said.

He picked up a few DVD's.

"Sleepless in Seattle. That sucked."

He threw the DVD at Walter.

"Maid in Manhattan. That sucked."

He threw it at Walter.

"Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Pure crap."

He threw it at Walter.

"You're hurting him," Laura said.

"Good," he replied.

He looked at more DVD's and threw one at Walter. Laura blocked it.

"You're so pathetic for sticking up for this loser," Jake said.

He saw music CD's next to the DVD's.

"Oh this should be good," Jake said. "Let's see what kind of shitty music you listen to."

He looked through the CD's.

"Nickleback? They suck. Mariah Carey. She sucks. Tom Jones. He sucks. Rascal Flats. They really suck. I can't believe you actually listen to stupid crap."

"You're stupid," George said.

Jake threw the CD's at George who shielded himself.

"What do you got to eat around here?"

Jake walked over to the dining room table and saw a cereal box there.

"Special K? You like this crap? You must be trying to lose weight. Ten pounds in two weeks," Jake said. "Oh look, you can get a free pair of jeans."

He began to eat the cereal.

"Wow, I think I'm beginning to lose weight," he said.

"What is it you want Jake?" Laura said.

"I want to make your lives a living hell and I think I'm doing a great job of that."

"Look at you," Laura said. "You're beating up an frightened man, while holding a gun to us. You are the coward. You must feel like a really big man for doing this?"

"You better shut your mouth before I put bullets in it," Jake replied. "Now let's go outside to the van."

Laura and Heather helped Walter up. He was still shivering.

"Oh Laura," Jake said. "Put these on."

Jake threw a pair of sandal high heels towards her. She put the shoes on.

"Give me that folder." Jake said.

Jake walked over to him and pulled the folder away from him. Walter got up and ran under the table.

"Now let's go," Jake said.

Laura helped Walter out of the house. It was almost dawn. Heather and George were in front. Jake followed behind. As Laura was helping Walter down the stairs, Jake kicked Walter down. He fell down the stairs and was in pain. Jake laughed.

"You asshole," Laura said.

Jake smiled. She helped Walter up. He threw the cereal box on the lawn. They reached the back of the van. Jake opened the door.

"Get in," he said.

Laura helped Walter inside who was still crying and shivering. Heather helped George in. Jake shoved Laura in and locked the door. He got into the van and threw the folder on the seat. Then, drove onto the street. Laura used Heather and George's shirt as a pillow for Walter.

"I'm scared," Walter said, quietly.

"Walter, I am going to help you," Laura said. "Don't say anything, you're hurt."

"He troo me on top of a car," George said.

Laura closed her eyes and opened them.

"He's sick," she said.

"Duh bunny wabbit gave me stwenth." George said.

"We're going to die aren't we," Heather said.

"No, don't talk like that." Laura said.

Jake suddenly hit the brakes. Walter slid and almost hit the wall. Jake laughed. Laura went up to the fence.

"You son of a bitch, watch what you're doing," Laura said.

Jake elbowed the fence and Laura backed away.

"Shut the fuck up," he said.

He stopped the van and turned around.

"We're going to play a game," he said. "Walter is going to stand up for the remainder of the trip. If he falls, all of you will die."

"He's hurt, he can't stand up," Heather said.

"This isn't fair," Laura said. "I'll do it for him."

"Fine, then all of you will die."

"I'll do it," Walter said. "I don't want you to die."

He stood up and Jake smiled. He immediately took off and Walter stumbled back. He hit the door and almost fell down. Jake hit the brakes and Walter stumbled forward and held on to the fence. Jake used the handle of his gun to smash Walter's fingers.

"Keep standing," Jake said.

Walter stood up as Jake continued to drive. He hit the brakes again and Walter stumbled back into the door. He continued to drive.

"Stop this, please," Heather said. "What did he ever do to you? Why are you so mean to him?"

"I'll tell you when we get there," Jake said.

"Get where?" Laura said.

"You'll soon find out."

Jake hit the brakes and Walter stumbled forward onto the fence.

"I can't take this anymore," Walter said.

Jake pointed the gun at him.

"Then die," Gordon said.

"No, please." Walter said.

Jake turned around and drove. He drove them to a barn in the middle of nowhere. He parked the van in the garage. The garage was empty. He grabbed a baseball bat from the front seat . The pistol was tucked into his pants. He walked to the back of the van and locked the garage door. He unlocked the door to the van. Walter was sitting down and shivering. Laura was hugging him.

"Get out," Jake said. "Except for Walter."

They got out and Walter went into the corner. Jake tossed Walter's folder at him. He grabbed it and hugged it.

"Please don't hurt him," Laura said.

Jake held the bat at her neck.

"Shut up," Jake said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Someone was walking towards them on the other side of the van. Gordon Freeman approached the back of the van. He was holding a shotgun that was strapped around him. Walter screamed.

"Hello losers," Gordon said.

"You're alive," Laura said.

"Yeah, and now you're gonna wish you weren't."

"Gordon and I have been planning this for quit sometime now," Jake said. "He told me all about you guys. At first I didn't believe there was someone as pathetic as Walter. Turns out I was wrong."

"Why are you involved in this?" Laura said to Jake.

"I was a scientist just like you and Gordon were," he said, "I was treated with disrespect all the time."

Gordon looked at Walter, who was still shivering in the van.

"I got some unfinished business," he said.

"You want this? Jake said.

He handed him the bat and Gordon went into the van. Walter looked up at him and shivered more as Gordon approached. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Get up you pussy," Gordon said.

"No, you'll kill me," Walter said.

"Get up, or I will kill Heather," Gordon said..

Walter saw Jake pointing the gun at Heather. He stood up, leaning against the wall.

"Come closer, you little bitch," Gordon said.

Walter moved closer and Gordon slapped him. Walter fell down and began to cry while still holding onto the folder. Gordon laughed.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard," he said. "Get up you stupid fuck."

Walter got up. Gordon snatched the folder from him and threw it down. He used his shotgun to blast the folder into shreds.

"Remember, the way you talked to me, when we were at Black Mesa?" Gordon said. "Before you're daughter was killed, you treated me like shit. You were always full of yourself, always reporting me for every little mistake I did. You were always getting in my way, always watching me like a hawk. When your ugly daughter died, you stopped so suddenly. Your parents died, you became so nervous all the time. Then, your wife went into a coma. That's when you started to carry a folder around with you. What a putrid pussy. I can see why your wife would want to leave you."

"I'm sorry, Gordon," Walter said. "I've apologized before and I apologize again."

Gordon struck Walter with the end of the bat. He fell down with blood coming out of his mouth. He began to beat Walter with the bat as Walter shielded himself. Heather ran into the van as Laura tried to grab her. She started to choke Gordon. He was able to hit her with the bat and she fell down. Gordon kicked her out of the van. Blood ran down her face.

"You try anything like that again, you're all gonna die," Jake said.

"You're a mean monster," George said, looking directly at Jake.

Jake shot George in the leg and he went down screaming. Laura went over to him.

"Please stop this," Laura said.

"Nah, I don't think so," he said.

Gordon continued to beat Walter with the bat as he shielded himself.

"If you block my hits, I'm gonna kill you," he said.

Gordon hit Walter in the face with the bat a few times. He dragged Walter by the leg and pulled him out of the van. He struck Walter in the leg real hard with the bat. Walter screamed.

"Let's go upstairs," Gordon said.

They were upstairs. Heather helped George walk and Laura was helping Walter.

"Over there," Gordon said, pointing to the far end.

He kicked Walter in the leg and he fell down. Gordon and Jake kicked him repeatedly.

"You Walter, are going to walk on your own," Gordon said.

"He can't," Laura said.

"Then he'll die," Gordon said.

Walter got up.

"Move it."

Heather helped George to the far end. Laura followed. Walter walked in pain.

"I don't have all day," Gordon said.

Gordon struck Walter in the back with the bat. He went down crying.

"What a crybaby," Jake said.

Gordon kicked Walter in the stomach. Laura started to walk towards him. Jake pointed the pistol at her and she backed away. Gordon kicked Walter until the reached the far end. Walter crawled near Laura and Heather, curled into a ball, and shivered.

"You're such a little piece of shit, you know that?" Gordon said. "Well of course you do."

"What are you going to do to us?" Laura said. "Are you going to show us how much of a coward you are by beating up a defenseless old man?"

"If you want to see a coward look at him," Gordon said. "George get up."

George stood up. Gordon hit him in the stomach with the baseball bat and he fell down. Gordon laughed.

"Why are you so mean all the time?" Heather said. "I hate you so much."

Gordon walked over to her.

"Actually, I'm a pretty nice guy," Gordon said.

He slapped her real hard and she looked up at him.

"Just a different kind of nice guy."

"Don't hurt her you meanie," George said.

Gordon hit George on the head with the baseball bat. He held his head and moved around. He began to cry. Gordon laughed.

"Laura, stand up."

She stood up and Gordon put his arms around her. He kissed her on the lips. She pushed him away.

"Get away from me you sick son of a bitch," Laura said, wiping off her lips. "What you are doing is insane. You will accomplish nothing from this."

"Oh yes I will. Walter stand up."

"Don't hurt him any more. He's been through enough."

Gordon shoved her down. Walter stood up. Jake got a table and set it up.

"Hey Walter," Jake said, "You wanna play Superman?"

Gordon hit Walter on the back of the head and he fell down. He dragged him near the table.

"Wow, you lost some weight," Gordon said.

"Maybe he's been eating Special K," Jake said.

"Ready?"

Jake nodded. Gordon and Jake each grabbed one of Walter's arms and legs. They swung him and then threw him into the air. Walter landed on the table and rolled off. Gordon and Jake laughed.

"He didn't break the table," Jake said.

"I guess we got to try again," Gordon said.

"Stop this," Laura said.

"Shut your mouth bitch," Gordon said.

Once again they grabbed Walter's arms and legs and swung him in the air. He completely missed the table and they both laughed.

"That's has got to hurt," Jake said.

Walter tried to crawl away but Gordon stepped on his back. He pulled his hair back while still holding him down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gordon said.

He kicked Walter in the groin. Then, Gordon and Jake swung Walter in the air and he crashed through the table. Gordon and Jake laughed.

"Walter, I think you are the biggest sissy of the face of the earth. Look at yourself, fifty something and you act like a little child. Maybe I should put you out of your misery. You'll never overcome this misery. Your daughter has a better chance of coming back to life."

Gordon put the shotgun at his head. Laura got up and knocked the shotgun out of his hand. She punched Gordon in the head but he got the silenced pistol and shot her in the chest. She went down. Everyone was in shock.

"What did I tell you, huh?" Gordon said.

Walter was on the ground crying.

"Be a man Walter, stand up for yourself," Gordon said.

He put the shotgun at his head. Heather and George got up and tackled Gordon to the ground. The shotgun slide away. Jake pulled Heather off. Gordon tried to get his silenced pistol but George grabbed it and pointed it at Gordon. Heather stood beside George and Walter crawled near them. Jake was still by Gordon.

"George, I can take you to the bunny rabbit," Gordon pleaded.

"No! You said dat last time and you beat me up," George said.

"I can really take you there this time, you have to believe me."

"Don't listen to him, he's lying," Heather said.

"But I wanna see duh bunny wabbit."

"I can bring him here."

"The bunny wabbit beat me up."

"That was an evil bunny. I can take you to one who is good. He'll bring you candy and toys. Just give me the gun and he'll be here."

"George, he's lying," Heather said.

"I wanna see duh bunny wabbit."

"George, he is lying."

"Don't listen to her," Gordon said.

He began to walk near him. George looked him in the eye and pulled the trigger. An empty click was heard. Gordon smiled.

"You really are a retard," Gordon said.

"No Gordon, you duh retard," George said.

Gordon turned around to retrieve his shotgun. He saw Laura pointing it at him. She fired the gun and the impact knocked Gordon out of the window. He fell off the roof and onto the ground. She pointed it at Jake and pulled the trigger but an empty click was heard. Jake smiled. He walked towards her with an evil grin. Laura found a saw blade and threw it at Jake. It hit him on the neck. Jake fell down the stairs with the saw blade in his neck.

"Asshole," Laura yelled.

"Laura, you're alive," Heather said.

She pulled up her shirt to reveal a metal plate.

"It's still hurts like hell," Laura said. "We need to get Walter to a hospital."

Laura checked the shotgun and there were no more bullets. Laura and Heather helped Walter into the van.

"Put his head on the shirts," Laura said. "George you can ride up front with me."

Laura closed the back door and opened the garage door. She drove out of the garage and onto the street. The sun was almost up.

"Where we going?" George asked.

"We got to get Walter to a hospital," Laura replied.

"Is he going to die? I doan want him to die. He my bestest fwend."

"He's not going to die. I won't let it happen."

Heather had wiped off most of the blood. Walter was trembling a little as Heather held his hand.

"We're getting you to a hospital," Heather said. "You'll be okay."

"Thank you for taking care of me," Walter said, quietly.

Laura continued the drive down the country road. On one side was a large steep hill and on the other was a cliff that led down to a large lake. She looked at the window and saw a red liquid dripping down the window. Suddenly, something shattered the window. She screamed and crashed the van into the hill. George curled up in his seat and covered his head with his arms. Gordon came off the top of the van and laid on the hood. There was a scar on his forehead. He began to choke her. Heather saw him and got out of the van. She grabbed a rock and hit Gordon in the head with it. Gordon let go of Laura and rolled off the hood. Heather went to the other side but Gordon tackled her down. He picked her up and held her against the van. He had a hammer and was about to hit Heather. Walter was able to grab the hammer from Gordon but he turned around and punched Walter in the stomach and then in the ear. He went down, dropping the hammer.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Walter?" Gordon yelled. "Why don't you just die already? You frightened every moment of your life. You're afraid of everyone. Everything scares you. Your fucking daughter isn't coming back to life. Your wife isn't going to come back to you. Your damn life is going to be miserable forever. Just die already. Maybe I should end your life for you."

He dragged Walter by the hair over to the edge. He slammed his head on a broken down car. Laura came behind Gordon and dug her nails into his face. She began to pound on him with the hammer. She hit him in the head and Gordon fell down by the car door. She helped Walter back to the van. Heather and George were outside.

"You two take Walter by that tree over there," Laura said. "I've got unfinished business."

As Gordon slowly got up, Laura drove the van off the hill and Heather and George took Walter by the tree. Laura drove towards Gordon and the car. He got up and Laura hit Gordon, smashing him between the car and the van. The car went over the edge and Gordon's body went inside the car. The car crashed down the rocks and went into the lake. Laura put her head down on the steering wheel.

Three months had passed. Laura, Heather, Walter, and George were sitting together at a table in a restaurant. They were both wearing suits and ties. Walter did not have his folder present. Laura had on a purple dress. Heather had a black dress and her hair was now auburn and curly. They just finished their dinner.

"I think it's time for some champagne." Laura said.

"That sounds good," Heather said.

Laura opened the bottle. She poured each of them a glass.

"Walter asked me to stay with him," Heather said.

"That's nice of you Walter," Laura said.

"I would like for George to stay with me too," Walter said.

"I dunno," George said.

"Oh come on George," Heather said.

"Okay," George replied.

"Great," Walter said.

"Let's make a toast," Laura said as she held her glass up high.

The others held their glass by hers.

"This is to our newly cured patients. May their lives be happy and healthy," she said.

The clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"Laura, what will you do from now on?" Walter asked.

"I'm heading back to Black Mesa. I miss that kind of work," she said. "There are a lot of people there who miss me. There are also a lot of people that miss you Walter."

"I know, but I'm beginning to enjoy retirement," Walter replied.

Laura smiled at him after taking another sip.

"I'm hungry," George said.

Laura looked at her watch.

"Don't worry, desert will be here soon."

Walter looked out of the window and saw Gordon looking inside. There were mud stains and blood on the window. Water was dripping from him. Walter stared at the window as Gordon looked on with an evil grin.

"Walter, what's wrong?" Laura said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Walter pointed at the window and Laura looked over there. Gordon was gone. So were the mud stains and blood.

"Who's there?" Laura asked.

"It was him, he was just there." He said.

Walter began to shiver.

"Calm down." Heather said.

Walter looked at Heather. She had green eyes. He looked at George. Green eyes. He looked at Laura. Green eyes. A waiter walked by and had Gordon's face. He looked around the restaurant and everyone had Gordon's face. They all looked at him. He looked another waiter and he had Jake's face. He grinned at him. Walter screamed and got up from the chair and ran into a corner. He started to shiver and hug himself. Laura went after him.

"Walter, what's wrong? Please tell me." She said.

"He's here. He's everywhere. Green eyes. His face. Everywhere. He's going to kill me. I don't want to die." Walter said.

She looked around the restaurant and saw everyone looking at her and Walter. She kneeled down beside him and held his hand.

"No one is going to hurt you. It's just an illusion, that's all." She said.

She put her hand out and he held it. Laura could feel his tremble through her arm. She helped him up and hugged him.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's safe now." Laura said.

Then, Walter saw a reflection on a glass frame. He stared at it for a moment, getting a better look at it. It was Gordon's face. He moved back and saw Gordon staring at him.

"Hello Walter," Gordon said.

Walter let out an ear-piercing scream.


End file.
